


My soulmate in the Universe

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Development, Collection of drabbles and short one-shots, Developing Relationship, Disease, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firefighters AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Keith raised by Krolia/BoM AU, Keith sings for Shiro, M/M, Missing Scene, Model AU, Modern AU, Monsters & Mana AU, Mutual Pining, POV's Keith, POV's Krolia, POV's Shiro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Unrequited Crush, Werewolf AU, death of the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: This collection of short stories is dedicated to a very sweet person <3Chapter 1: POV's Krolia, Sheith mentionedChapter 2: First kissChapter 3: DomesticChapter 4: Monsters & Mana AUChapter 5: Fall in love Part 1 (POV's Keith)Chapter 6: Fall in love part 2 (POV's Shiro)Chapter 7: Keith raised by Krolia/BoM AUChapter 8: Firefighters AUChapter 9: Keith sings for ShiroChapter 10: Werewolf AUChapter 11: JealousyChapter 12: Modern AU (attention: disease, angst, death of the character)Chapter 13: Model AUFrom first Chapter: "She realized how Keith looked like her and resembled his father.His strength, his physical structure and the mask that he often used to protect himself from others were her, but the sweetness and innocence in drawing happiness in small things, as in trying to educate that puppy, were definitely his father's.Krolia smiled, feeling her heart fill with joy.And then she saw it, that vision.Keith, still a child, in front of his father's grave.Had she failed? "





	1. The feeling of a mother (POV's Krolia)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red9_Nebula6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red9_Nebula6/gifts).



> This collection of short stories is dedicated to a very sweet person  
>  that I esteem a lot
> 
> [Hanta96](http://hanta96art.tumblr.com/)   
>    
> 
> 
> (go and have a look at her beautiful works, an amazing artist and a wonderful person <3)  
>  This first chapter is about Krolia (I know you like her a lot, in short, who doesn't like her) with a mention of Sheith.  
>  I hope you like it <3  
>  Sorry for my bad English but it's not my native language.

Krolia looked at Keith one last time stroking his cheek as he slept blissfully in the cradle, unaware of all that was happening around him.

Krolia sighed turning to her beloved. She knew it was the right thing to do, she had to protect them, but this bitter consolation didn't make things less difficult.

He returned her gaze with the sweetness that had made her fall in love.

<< I'll be back. >> She promise. Impossible to say when.

<< I know. >> He answered sympathetically. << But we'll miss you. >>

Krolia smiled at him, trying to ease the pain that had caused those words.

She approached him as he handed her the bag. She would no longer allow someone she loved to risk their life, and if that meant sacrificing her happiness and leaving Earth, she would do it.

 

Krolia had rethought much at that time and often, wondered when she would see them again.

When she saw his son, standing there in front of her with that uniform, she felt proud but knew that there was no time for sentimentality at that moment.

Perhaps she seemed too harsh, Krolia feared, but Keith didn't seem to fully understand the meaning of her words. She would explain it all later, calmly. At that moment her mother's instinct took over, of course destroying that weapon was important, but to bring him back safely and all in one piece was just as important.

Her first mission had always been to protect the people she loved.

Krolia turned back to Keith. He had his father's eyes.

 

She knew that regaining Keith's trust wouldn't be easy and wouldn't blame him for it.

She could understand the sense of abandonment and mistrust that had caused her decision, and yet, like any mother, she wanted to know his son.

She wanted to be able to explain to him that if she could, she would never abandon them. Neither. That she loved his father and loved him, so where words didn't arrive, the visions came.

In those two years Krolia had the opportunity she had always wanted, she knew his son for what he really was.

No Voltron, no masks.

Krolia recognized herself in him. She realized how Keith looked like her and resembled his father.

His strength, his physical structure and the mask that he often used to protect himself from others were her, but the sweetness and innocence in drawing happiness in small things, as in trying to educate that puppy, were definitely his father's.

Krolia smiled, feeling her heart fill with joy.

And then she saw it, that vision.

Keith, still a child, in front of his father's grave.

Had she failed? The realization of not being able to be there when it happened and the awareness of Keith having grown alone, making him believe that he was an orphan, hit her in the chest and the sense of guilt prevented her from relaxing in a peaceful sleep.

She would no longer allow Keith to feel that way.

 

<< Go get it! >> Keith shouted and sighed once realized that the animal didn't agree with him.

Krolia laughed. << I don't think he likes this game. >>

<< He will obey me, you'll see. >> Keith replied firmly.

<< Stubborn. >> Krolia said jokingly but was interrupted by another vision.

In this vision Keith was in the company of another boy.

For the aspect, Krolia hypothesized, it must have been Shiro.

Keith had told her about him, a lot. So much to arouse more and more curiosity in Krolia. At first she always let it be Keith who talked about him, but when Krolia realized that his voice was falling in a sweet tone when it was about Shiro, she began to wonder what role this boy played in his son's life.

What amazed Krolia most was Keith's reaction when she asked.

He suddenly became red in the face, mumbling nonsense words asked why that question.

<< I just want to know it. You are my son and I would like to know more about you and who is around you. >>

<< He is my best friend. >> Keith answered but when he still felt Krolia's eyes on him added << We are a family, it's like a brother to me. >>

Krolia smiled, leaving Keith confused.

Later on the same day, when the light made room for the darkness, Keith sat down next to her, intent on lighting the fire while Keith fiddled with the stick that he had repeatedly launched that day.

Krolia saw him from the corner of her eye but said nothing, waiting for the moment when he was ready.

<< Sorry. >> Keith started. Krolia frowned at the unexpected excuses, but continued to leave his space, pretending that the fire had caught her attention, hearing the difficulty and embarrassment in Keith's tone. << I know we have to make up for lost time and I'm the first to want it, believe me. So I apologize, because I know that if we want to succeed we must be honest with each other and I have not been. >> Keith continued looking for her gaze now and Krolia didn't deny it to him.

<< I lied about Shiro. I mean, yes, he is my best friend, a brother, but he is also much more for me. >>

Krolia turned now completely towards Keith. She reached out and squeezed his hand to reassure him, feeling him wince at the touch.

<< I know. >> She simply told him smiling.

Keith was amazed to hear it and Krolia could swear she saw Keith's eyes shiny.

<< Thanks. >> Keith thanked her. << Mom. >> He added blushing and at that moment it was Krolia's turn to be moved.

 

When Krolia met Shiro for the first time, thanking him seemed the most natural thing to do.

There was no malice or a double meaning in her words, though she could feel Keith's gaze on her nape as he watched from behind, but only genuine gratitude.

That boy had been beside her's son when she couldn't. He had been beside him in difficulties and joys. She owed him a lot. And above all he had taught his son what love was.

As she listened to Shiro's comments about how Keith had changed in those years, she knew it would be all right.

 

Keith looked at Shiro helpless, seemed to sleep if it were not for the grimaces of pain that every now and then his face showed.

Suddenly he felt a sudden touch on his shoulder, and for a moment he thought that Shiro had awakened and that it was all over, but when he turned he saw Krolia smiling at him affectionately tightening his grip on his shoulder.

<< Everything will be fine. >>

Keith would do anything to make Shiro wake up, he knew this and believed in him, yet his mother's security left him puzzled.

<< How can you be so sure? >>

Krolia looked at Shiro as Keith imitated her.

<< He is strong. >>

Keith was surprised but didn't say a word.

Krolia turned away from both of them but was unable to take her eyes off Keith and didn't stop smiling.

She knew that Shiro would make it and, once again, would stay with his son. This time forever until the day she had the pleasure of seeing in a vision would come.

Keith and Shiro will be happy. Together, in their home.


	2. The first of a long series (First kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was something strange, different. Keith could feel it in the air, in the way Shiro was talking, it was a familiar feeling but in a totally wrong context.  
> It was like being on the battlefield.  
> That's where he feeling had already that felt.  
> The adrenaline that runs through your veins, the heart that starts beating hard in your chest, the feeling that something is going to happen but you don't know what it is and the fear of reacting in the wrong way."

Keith watched Kolivan leave the room calmly while his mother paused to kiss him on the forehead where the bandage was.

A gesture that, probably, a few years ago would have created embarrassment in Keith while at that moment gave him a smile on his lips for that gesture so affectionate and maternal.

Krolia followed Kolivan but stopped at the entrance smiling at a figure that Keith, from that distance, couldn't see.

When, before disappearing, Krolia put a hand on the other's shoulder, Keith seriously wondered who he might be but when Shiro made his entrance everything was clearer.

Keith's face relaxed and couldn't hold back a smile returned by Shiro.

<< Oh, what an honor Captain. >> Keith greeted him continuing to smile not letting slip, however, that Shiro hiding something behind his back.

<< Please, not you too. >> Shiro complained blushing.

Keith couldn't help but laugh. << Why not? It's what you are and you deserve it. >>

<< Yes, but I don't think I can get used to it so early in hearing me call like that. >> Shiro explained. << Especially from you. >> He added as he approached the bed.

<< Too bad. >> Keith whispered hoping not to be heard while he kept laughing.

<< Um. >> Shiro buttered attracting the attention of Keith who realized only at that moment that Shiro was now a few steps from the bed but that he had approached the bedside table. << I brought you some flowers. >> He said showing them to him by stopping to hide them behind his back.

Keith's smile grew wider and Shiro could feel his cheeks flaming out of the sight. << Yes, It's customary to bring flowers to those hospitalized so I thought it was a nice gesture and- >>

<< Thanks. >> Keith interrupted him by putting an end to the agony in which Shiro himself had stuck but that, however, he found very sweet.

Shiro fell silent and, laying down the flowers, sat down on the bed.

<< They told me you had a beautiful speech. >> Keith said. << I'm sorry to have lost it but I was a bit... unconscious at that moment. >>

<< I know, it doesn't matter. >>

<< You know? >> Asked Keith confused.

<< Yes.>> Shiro replied embarrassed. << I came to visit you. I knew that seeing you before making the speech would make me feel better. I was worried, that's all. >>

Keith said nothing even though Shiro could clearly read the amazement in his face.

With courage, Shiro continued. << Although, I must admit, I would have liked to have you there by my side. >>

Keith looked down, blushing.

There was something strange, different. Keith could feel it in the air, in the way Shiro was talking, it was a familiar feeling but in a totally wrong context.

It was like being on the battlefield.

That's where he feeling had already that felt.

The adrenaline that runs through your veins, the heart that starts beating hard in your chest, the feeling that something is going to happen but you don't know what it is and the fear of reacting in the wrong way.

Keith's silence alarmed Shiro, who quickly added. << Yes, I mean, it would have been more logical! A speech from the Captain and the leader of Voltron- >> Keith interrupted Shiro again but this time with the help of his lips against those of the other.

Keith had approached Shiro put the weight on his knees on the bed, grabbing the collar of Shiro's uniform leaned forward until his lips dry, because of the unconscious in the past, met those soft of Shiro amazed by the gesture.

When Keith pulled back, leaning back on the raised pillow, both were red in the face and neither spoke a word.

After a silence that seemed endless, Keith began a light nervous and embarrassed giggle that, however, was followed immediately by that Shiro that seemed true, genuine, happy.

Keith relaxed as he listened, and both of them burst out laughing, holding hands happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that writing this chapter was a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoyed it too.  
> I had a stupid smile all the time.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> In the next chapter.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	3. My future is with you (Domestic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "<< That's all? >> Asked sincerely surprised Keith.  
>  << What do you mean with "that's all" ? >>  
> Keith laughed. << Shiro, you're good at this. >> He began. << I think you're the best person I know in this sort of thing. You know, in the speeches, in convincing people. >>  
>  << Keith. >> Shiro called him back.  
>  << You know you've changed my life. >>  
>  << But it's different. We were kids and we certainly weren't at war. >>  
>  << A kid who stole your car. >> Protested Keith with a sly smile.  
>  << Touché. >> Shiro said smiling. << Of course it's been a long time since then. >>  
>  << Yeah. >> Keith agreed, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. << But stop talking like an old man. >>"

Keith threw himself badly on the bed, snatching a laugh at Shiro beside him.

<< Bad day? >>

<< There are no words to describe it. >> Keith complained. << One of the most difficult missions I've ever been to. >>

Shiro didn't answer and, alarmed, Keith turned his head towards him noticing that Shiro wasn't too well. Fatigue was clear on his face and he kept staring at a module he held in his hands.

<< Are you okay? >>

<< Uh? >> Distracted asked. << Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed. >> He said turning to him stroking his aching temples.

<< What happend? >> Keith asked, sitting up.

<< Nothing important, don't worry. I don't want to bother you with my problems. >> Shiro said shaking his head.

<< But I want you to talk to me. >> Keith retorted approaching, causing a smile on the other's lips.

<< It's only a meeting, but there will be important positions and veterans this time and, I don't know, I think I'm a bit nervous. >> He confessed hesitantly.

<< That's all? >> Asked sincerely surprised Keith.

<< What do you mean with "that's all" ? >>

Keith laughed. << Shiro, you're good at this. >> He began. << I think you're the best person I know in this sort of thing. You know, in the speeches, in convincing people. >>

<< Keith. >> Shiro called him back.

<< You know you've changed my life. >>

<< But it's different. We were kids and we certainly weren't at war. >>

<< A kid who stole your car. >> Protested Keith with a sly smile.

<< Touché. >> Shiro said smiling. << Of course it's been a long time since then. >>

<< Yeah. >> Keith agreed, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. << But stop talking like an old man. >>

Shiro laughed as he held Keith closer and closer to him.

<< Do you ever think about the future? How would it be if one day the universe no longer needed Voltron and all the rest? >> Suddenly asked serious Shiro.

<< Sure and I already know what I would do. >> Keith answered.

<< Really? >> Asked surprised Shiro. << You're so sure. Did you see it in a vision while you were with Krolia? >>

<< No, but don't worry. I don't need a vision to know that I would be by your side just like now. >> Keith answered smiling at him.

<< Don't worry? >> Asked Shiro laughing as he looked at him, hearing Keith join him.

Before Shiro could respond to the provocation, a flash of light appeared between them becoming brighter and then suddenly disappearing. In its place was Kosmo who, feeling excluded, jumped on Keith who was still laughing.

<< Of course you too will be part of our future, Kosmo. >> Shiro said softly caressing him while Kosmo was enjoying the attention obtained.

<< Eh? Now you call him like that too? >> Keith asked, sitting down again.

<< Well, it's a nice name and I think he likes it. >>

<< But it wasn't him who told me. >> Keith replied. << And if you later find out it's not his name? >>

<< Come on, baby. >> Shiro turned to him smiling, already knowing what he would see.

<< Stop calling me like that! >> Keith complained completely red in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for the idea of teasing each other but also for the fluff so I have  
> tried to combine both, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> In the next chapter.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	4. The paladin and the half barbarian  (Monsters & Mana AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thunderstorm was about to throw himself into the fight when he witnessed a scene to say the least pitiful: in an attempt to dodge yet another blow the paladin, putting the foot in a bad position, slipped and slammed his head on the ground losing consciousness.  
> Thunderstorm snorted, raising his eyes to the sky, but that absurd situation benefited his advantage.  
> The Troll, in fact, grinned at the sight concentrating only on the paladin allowing Thunderstorm to move without being seen."

Jiro walked into the forest alone, tired after being able to escape from the umpteenth monster.

The paladin had to admit that he had lost himself, but the wind that blew through the trees gave him some relief after the tiring run due to heavy armor.

Yet there was something strange. Silence reigned in that forest. All he could hear was his steps. Where was the bushmeat?

Jiro didn't have time to give an answer that a noise caught his attention.

A little further on there was something moving in the bushes.

Although the idea of approaching control didn't exalt him, hunger began to bite his stomach and if there had been an animal there in the middle, could have hunting him or, at least, he would have tried.

Jiro decided, therefore, to get closer moving slowly and trying to make as little noise as possible, careful where he put his feet.

When he was a few steps from the bushes, however, he didn't notice that he had put a foot on a wooden stick on the ground. When he shifted the weight on it to move forward, the stick broke and the noise caused its way through the silence causing the echo.

Whatever was in the bushes suddenly stopped moving.

The paladin froze in place uncertain about what to do, but just as the idea of going back caressed his mind, a figure made space in the bush and with a jump landed Jiro ending up on top of him.

<< You shouldn't be here paladin. >> Thunderstorm Darkness said in a threatening tone, pointing an ax to his throat and showing his sharp teeth.

Jiro stared in amazement at the other still above him as a string of saliva threatened to fall from the corners of his mouth due to his constant growl and keep his teeth grinding in plain sight. << Did you lost? >> Sarcastic asked.

<< In truth, yes. >> Answered Jiro raising, as much as the uncomfortable position allowed, hands in a sign of surrender.

<< What? >> Asked Thunderstorm arching surprised a eyebrow as he raised his back a little.

<< Where am I? can you help me? >>

<< I don't think you're in a position to ask questions. >> Thunderstorm growled, looking him straight in the eye as he pressed his ax.

<< But-> The paladin didn't have time to protest, who interrupted him distracted by something else.

<< Sssh. >> Thunderstorm whispered doing sign to keep silence.

<< Wha- >>

<< I said to be silent! >> Insisted Thunderstorm, looking into the heart of the forest as he tried to identify the noise he heard.

Jiro decided to indulge him while right under his eyes he watched those of the other change by taking a feline trait. Maybe that was how they became when he concentrated, he hypothesized the paladin finding, for some strange reason, that a nice trait.

The noise got closer and this time Jiro could heard it too. << What is it? >> Asked instinctively.

<< I don't know yet. >> Whispered the other.

The noise continued undeterred but this time accompanied by the trembling of the ground.

Thunderstorm jumped up without ever looking away from where the noise came from. << I would get up if I were you. >>

Jiro, sensing that the other had understood what it was, followed his advice and imitated him.

Now that he was next to him, Jiro could see him better.

Thunderstorm was bare-chested, showing shamelessly the greyish skin and the sculpted abs.

The lower garment consisted of a pair of plain trousers, clearly too loose, held up by a belt covered with fur on the narrow sides. On it there was another weapon lined: a sword in which the blade was covered with small blue sparks, like lightning.

<< What do you looking at? >>

<< N-Nothing! >>

They were distracted by the last noise now only a few centimeters from them, the ground trembled so hard that they both lost their balance and had to concentrate on staying upright.

They slowly looked up at the creature in front of them, shocked by what they found in front of them.

The creature, about three meters tall, was a greenish-looking humanoid. The mouth couldn't contain the sharp teeth, in particular the two canines of the lower arch so long to reach almost to the eyes. As if the sharp claws were not already menacing enough, in one hand held a huge club.

<< Shit, it's a Troll! >> Thunderstorm exclaimed.

<< Not again. >> The paladin complained.

<< Again? Did you bring him here?! >>

<< What? No! I mean, I don't think it's the same. >>

<< Oh, great. Fight with a Troll in the middle of the forest was just what I wanted. >> Thunderstorm said ironically, putting himself on guard.

The Troll looked down at them, grimaced with his mouth in disgust and prepared for the attack by raising his arm to the sky ready to hit them.

<< Careful! >> Thunderstorm shouted, pushing away Jiro before the bat hit the ground, saving both.

The paladin didn't have time to thank him, who saw him running against the Troll by sticking his ax in one hand. This wouldn't stop him, they knew it and after hurling a scream of pain, furiously kicked Thunderstorm, left without weapons in hand, so strong as to hurl it in the trees.

Jiro decided to intervene, getting up quickly.

Thunderstorm touched his painful abdomen, getting up with difficulty. He immediately looked at the Troll while Jiro tried to avoid as many shots as possible. Noticing that his ax was still planted in the Troll's hand, he drew his sword, which in response emanated several thundering sparks.

Thunderstorm was about to throw himself into the fight when he witnessed a scene to say the least pitiful: in an attempt to dodge yet another blow the paladin, putting the foot in a bad position, slipped and slammed his head on the ground losing consciousness.

Thunderstorm snorted, raising his eyes to the sky, but that absurd situation benefited his advantage.

The Troll, in fact, grinned at the sight concentrating only on the paladin allowing Thunderstorm to move without being seen.

He climbed up a tree and, crouching down, perched on a large branch, leaning forward to observe the situation from above.

The Troll was about to reach out to grab Jiro and, without thinking twice, Thunderstorm took a run and threw himself at the Troll and slashed his head with his sword.

The body of the Troll fell backwards accompanied by the head creating a noisy thud.

<< Wake up! >> Thunderstorm said, slapping the paladin as he crouched next to him.

Jiro finally woke up in confusion but didn't have time to ask for explanations that he was dragged by the other.

<< Come on, we have to get out of here. He will regenerate in a few seconds. >> Exclaimed pulling the other holding his wrist as he headed for the exit of the forest.

After several minutes and kilometers Jiro stopped, also arresting the run of the other who still had a firm grip on the paladin.

<< Wait. >> He said breathlessly. << I need a moment. >> He continued placing his hands on his knees to get some air.

Thunderstorm stared at him in amazement. << Only for a few seconds, we don't have the proper equipment to deal with him again. >>

<< To tell the truth. >> He began still panting. << My sword catches fire. >>

<< What?! And when were you going to tell me? >>

<< I had fainted. >>

<< You're really strange. >>

Once he regained his breath, the paladin approached him. << But you still saved my life. >> He said taking his hand. << Let me thank you properly. >>

<< Eh? >> Let slip the other disoriented by the sudden proximity.

<< Yes, I knew you were beautiful, but I didn't know you were also a skilled warrior. >> He replied smiling at him.

<< B-beautiful? Me?! >> Asked widening his eyes, glancing quickly at himself as if he had forgotten how he had dressed while his cheeks became red.

 

<< Stop you two! >> Lance complained, banging his hands on the table.

Shiro laughed. << I didn't think it worked. I never use charisma. >> He said while still watching the dice on the table.

Keith red in the face nudged him.

<< Yeah, guys we understand that you love each other but we would like to play here. >> Pidge intervened.

<< Exactly, and then what kind of name would Thunderstorm Darkness be?! >> He returned to the attack Lance.

<< Shut up, Pike! >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know the Trolls regenerate instantly but we pretend in this universe that takes a couple of seconds.  
> I wanted to choose a monster that more or less everyone knew, I'm sorry.  
> Apart from that I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> I love the character of Shiro awkward and that of Keith looking a bit wild.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	5. Fall in love part 1 I'm not a hothead (POV's Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A part of him knew he shouldn't have done it.  
> He knew it was just a provocation. Although they had attended the same school and were part of the same class they didn't know each other at all.  
> Keith had never been a friendly boy, he preferred to remain in solitude.  
> As soon as they parted, Keith immediately regretted having hit James. He had allowed anger to take over, wasting a more unique and rare opportunity.  
> Stubborn, he had ruined everything as always.  
> He had disappointed Shiro."

Keith stared at the grave in front of him.

He put his hand over his eyes, wiping a tear that threatened to fall.

He sniffled as he knelt by touching the headstone with his other hand.

<< How will I do without you now, Dad? >>

 

Although there was no longer an adult to take care of Keith, he was still obliged to go to school.

Keith didn't like to go there, he found it boring. He didn't waste time bcause, he was sure, he would never be able to combine something in life and his dreams would remain so, only dreams.

He preferred to spend the day fantasizing about how his life would have been different if his father had been alive or just fantasizing about a place far from there looking out the window and not with his head on the books, unaware that one day a guest of the class he set his eyes on him.

 

He knew he was good and it was strange to see all those children around realize it.

He had never boasted before but, he had to admit, that he didn't mind that attention.

Despite the concentration, it was nice to be seen for what you really were and for what you are talented.

That awareness gave him a little hope, made him believe that maybe he could do something in life, that he would have a future but then reality hit him.

Hearding those words had been like waking up from a brutally dream, dragged down the ankles and sucked into reality.

What was he thinking about? He would never have been like them, his place wasn't there.

 

The first thing he thought about Shiro when he introduced himself to him was that he was strange.

He had just stolen his car and he, instead of getting angry, spoke to him in a gentle, sweet tone.

It had been a long time since someone spoke to him like that. He didn't seem to be judging him, but he was genuinely curious to know more about him and, for some strange reason, that he didn't want him to give up.

From the words he used he seemed agitated and frightened that he didn't take the second chance but he could perfectly mask it with his calm tone.

Keith watched him leave with the car and put his hands in his pockets.

A second chance was really granted to everyone?

 

A part of him knew he shouldn't have done it.

He knew it was just a provocation. Although they had attended the same school and were part of the same class they didn't know each other at all.

Keith had never been a friendly boy, he preferred to remain in solitude.

As soon as they parted, Keith immediately regretted having hit James. He had allowed anger to take over, wasting a more unique and rare opportunity.

Stubborn, he had ruined everything as always.

He had disappointed Shiro.

The screams heard perfectly from the outside as he waited for Shiro to come out of that office.

Suddenly he felt small, small and felt guilty for having put in the middle the only person who had believed in him.

He was ready to leave.

Yet Shiro didn't think the same way.

In fact, he even managed to moved him by asking again not to give up while he stretched out a hand waiting for him to hold it tight.

Keith was once again amazed by Shiro's behavior.

What did he see in him? Why did he help him so much? But these questions as they were born died quickly, too scared of the answer.

Keith squeezed it, grateful that Shiro would speak to him clearly without treating him as a child, understanding that there was much more in him and that he wasn't a hot head as everyone believed.

He smiled as Shiro returned the handshake, amazed of feel his heart accelerate suddenly.

He let go the grasp blushing, hoping that the other hadn't noticed anything.

 

A crush. It was a simple crush. Nothing serious.

Keith was convinced of it. It wasn't so unusual to take one for someone a few years older.

He kept repeating it while his eyes followed Shiro in his daily gestures or while he was talking to someone.

Now that he looked at him often, he realized that Shiro was spending a lot of time with a boy height as him.

He had short light brown hair and wore black-rimmed glasses. The uniform was similar to that of Shiro and yet he didn't remember having ever seen him.

Keith had a strange feeling. They were just talking, but Shiro seemed different.

He gave the impression of being embarrassed, agitated, even clumsy.

Keith had never seen Shiro behave like that.

<< Hey, Keith! >> Shiro greeted him from afar as he reached him. << Sorry, we can go now. >>

<< It's okay. >> Keith said following him along the corridor.

<< We were talking about you. >> Exclaimed Shiro.

<< R-Really? >> Asked Keith surprised.

<< Of course! >>

<< I wouldn't look ungrateful but, um, who was him? >> Asked still confused Keith.

Shiro's face went out, erasing every trace of his smile.

He suddenly became serious and, continuing to walk, seemed to think about it.

Keith feared he had done something wrong and just as he was about to apologize and tell him that he didn't have to know, Shiro turned to him. << He's ...>> He hesitated. << ... My boyfriend. Adam. >>

Keith suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor and Shiro imitated him a little further, turning completely towards him to look at him.

Shiro had a boyfriend. He didn't know, not that Shiro was obliged to tell him all about his life but the news left him open-mouthed.

A little maybe he should have imagined it, he thought, Shiro was amazing. There was no way he could remain alone.

Shiro had a boyfriend and he had a crush on Shiro.

<< Keith- >> Shiro started but Keith interrupted him.

<< It's fantastic. >> He simply said while smiling at him.

 

Scribbling on the books was children's stuff and yet Keith found it very difficult not to fantasize about him and Shiro.

They were almost always together and this didn't make things easy.

When they were not together Keith wondered if Shiro was with Adam.

Just the thought made his stomach twist and let jealousy prevail, but he knew he had no right to felt it, and when he realizes it the jealousy left room for guilt. Not only to Shiro and his relationship, to the right to be happy but also to Adam.

He didn't know him very well, but Shiro even introduce them and Adam, unfortunately, had not turned out to be a bad boy as he hoped. It would have been easier to live with those feelings.

But Keith had no intention of getting in the way. If Shiro had been unhappy because of him, he could never forgive himself.

If Shiro was happy then he was too, that was fine.

For Shiro he would have been like a brother, his best friend. Nothing more.

Keith sighed as he tried to convince himself.

 

He wanted the truth.

To know that Shiro was hiding something so important, made him furious.

He had been the first to treat him as an adult, to understand him and now he felt hurt.

Despite all this Keith wasn't even remotely ready for what he heard.

Shiro was ill and had little left to live.

His heart broke.

He couldn't and didn't want to lose him.

He couldn't bear all this, not again.

He had already lost a loved one and, this time, Keith wasn't sure he could get over it.

Keith gritted his teeth and didn't shed a tear in front of Shiro. Not because he thought that crying was weak but at that moment he felt that it wasn't the right thing to do.

Although he knew that sadness had been drawn in his face, crying in front of him would have meant reminding to Shiro of all he had and had to face. He would make him feel guilty for telling him something he wanted to know. Perhaps they would both fall in front of the evidence.

Yet nothing prevented Keith from crying all night under the covers.

 

It was the big day, the day of the launch.

Keith felt proud of Shiro and was glad he had agreed to participate in the Kerberos mission, fulfilling his dream.

Keith looked around. Adam wasn't there.

He knew they had quarreled and yet a part of him thought he would come, but he understood him. Even for him it was hard to see Shiro go away and the fear that he might not return, or that something went wrong was alive and present in Keith's mind.

<< Keith, you came! >> He went to meet Shiro.

<< Shiro! >> He greeted him happy. << Of course, I couldn't not come. >> Keith bit his lip catching only at that moment the sense of those words.

<< Thanks. >> Shiro smiled, soft.

<< Shiro I- >>

<< Everything will be fine. >> Shiro tried to reassure him.

Keith looked down. It wasn't enough to silence those voices inside his head but he decided to go along with it.

<< Obviously, you're our best pilot. >>

<< For now. >>

<< What do you mean? >> Asked Keith confused.

<< It means that while I'm away you will have to continue to practice and study. >> Shiro replied, crossing his arms and showing him a sly smile. << When I come back I want to see you beat all my records, do you understand? >>

<< Shiro- >> He started to reply Keith.

<< I'll take it for a yes. >>

The sound of a siren caught the attention of both.

<< I have to go now but I was pleased to see you before leaving. Thanks for coming. >>

<< Shiro. >> He called him.

<< Yes? >>

Keith took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides. << I'll wait for you. >> Said looking into his eyes determined, leaving Shiro surprised. << I mean, I'll wait for you s-so you have to come back safe and sound! >> Almost shouted Keith red in the face.

Shiro smiled at him, ruffling his hair with one hand. << Wait for me, I'll be back soon. >>

 

Liar. He had promised.

And now he was alone. Again.

It couldn't be true, it must have been a nightmare. Shiro was a very good pilot and, despite his disease, he had never missed a flight.

Anger and sadness seized Keith's mind, which quickened his pace by stopping in front of Iverson's office, hoping to get some information.

But as soon as he lifted a hand to enter, the door opened and found himself in front of Adam.

Keith stopped at the astonished place. Both looked at each other without saying a word.

Watching him better, Keith noticed that Adam's eyes were red and tired just like his, a sign that he too had a difficult night.

Suddenly all the adrenaline he had in circulation until then disappeared, leaving Keith unable to say anything.

He allowed Adam to go in silence, realizing how selfish he was, remembering that he wasn't the only one to suffer.

 

Shiro was lying in bed still unconscious.

Keith still couldn't believe he was there.

After all this time spent looking for him, looking for information, he was there in front of him.

Keith sat next to him while the others stood aside, leaving them alone.

He looked at him better. He was different.

Not just because of the hair or the prosthesis. His face was different, marked by everything he had to go through.

Instinctively he reached out and stroked it.

Keith bit his lip, feeling the tears pinch his eyes.

He had missed him so much.

He had promised himself that he would do anything to find him, that he wouldn't give up and now he was really there.

He would wait for him to wake up next to him, even if it would take days. He wanted to hear the sound of his voice again.

Whatever he said was fine, even an outburst for leaving Garrison or secluded in the desert, he just wanted to hear his voice.

He would no longer allow someone to hurt him.

Whenever Shiro needed it, he would be there. He would protect him.

 

A paladin? Him?

There had to be a mistake.

He wasn't a hero, a defender of the universe.

Shiro was. Without a doubt, he had it in his blood.

But when Shiro looked at him smiling proudly, it no longer seemed so absurd.

 

They were just coincidences. They didn't want to say anything, but then why did they keep obsessing him?

The idea of being part of the Galra terrorized him, but the idea that this could jeopardize the mission and endanger others even more.

This would have explained many things. After all, his father had always been very vague about his mother and her origins.

What would Shiro have said if his suspicions had been founded? After all they had done to him.

The idea of losing Shiro or disappointing him was too much to bear.

For the first time Keith took into consideration the idea that what he felt for Shiro was much more than just a crush.

 

Blade of Marmora.

They would give him the answers he was looking for.

No matter how much he would suffer or if, for once, this meant going against Shiro. He would accept any challenge.

That was what he thought while fighting, but once again, before he fainted his thoughts went to Shiro.

And he would have preferred to remain unconscious rather than hear those harsh words come from what looked like Shiro.

Of course he considered Shiro a member of his family, just like the other paladins, but he still wanted to know. He needed to know, but the sight of Shiro abandoning him was too painful and didn't serve his explanations, his praying to understand or that missing confession, too scared and cowardly to reveal his true feelings.

If only he had known from the beginning, all this wouldn't have happened. Why had not his father told him anything? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

A new desire was born in Keith showing him a new vision.

<< Dad? >> He called him surprised.

He didn't even have time to metabolize that the sound of a crash caught his attention.

He looked out the window and what he saw shocked him. The Earth was under attack and he wasn't with the others.

He looked back at his father and the dagger with pain, but he had to go. They needed him. He knew who he was even without knowing his origins.

When he opened his eyes, Shiro helped him get up, the real one.

A part of Keith calmed down but still didn't know what he thought of him.

When he heard Shiro ask to let them go, he was amazed. What was he doing? What was he talking about? Others, the universe needed that alliance. Had his words reached him? Was he doing it for him?

His questions remained unanswered, but when Shiro decided to go on the counterattack he understood that he had to put an end to all this and return the dagger.

Nothing worth Shiro's pain.

 

Back at the castle, Keith remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Did he have to say something? He began to ask to himself, but what could he say? That this didn't change anything? No, it wasn't supposed to be him to say that.

Shiro turned to him and approached. Keith didn't have the courage to do anything and waited in silence.

When Shiro was a few feet from him he raised an arm holding it in mid-air between them continuing to smile at him.

Keith didn't understanding at first and stared at his hand in confusion. Then he came to mind. They had done it often when they were at Garrison.

Keith squeezed his hand and let himself be guided in a hug, warm and full of words that didn't need to be said.

Keith relaxed in it knowing that everything was fine, that Shiro would always accept him anyway.

His home was right there in front of him.

 

Keith ran to the Lion fastest that he could. He screamed his name desperately.

Not again. He couldn't lose it again.

Once inside, all Keith's fears became real. Shiro had disappeared and he had no idea where he was or if he was still alive.

He had promised himself he would protect him and he had failed.

 

He knew that for the sake of the universe to take his place was the right thing to do, but how could they ask such a thing?

Shiro was irreplaceable, as a person and as a leader.

He knew it was Shiro's desire. He always saw the good in him, but the awareness that the world continued even without Shiro had suddenly hit him and his attempts to deny reality had been served nothing.

Keith accepted but on one condition. He wouldn't give up, he would keep looking for Shiro until he found him. Again. He still had a promise to keep.

 

Shiro behaved strangely.

He didn't blame him, he had been held prisoner again and had no idea, once again, what he had to pass but something didn't convince him.

Was he perhaps hiding something from him?

As if that wasn't enough, things were starting to get strange. Who was the leader now?

Keith knew the answer. It was Shiro, he had always been, but neither Black nor Shiro seemed to think the same way. It was frustrating.

He had accepted to be the leader only because there was no other solution and not because he wanted to be.

Voltron needed his original leader, he needed him. He needed Shiro.

 

It was better this way for everyone.

Joining the Blade of Marmora mission was the right thing to do.

Shiro had regained the Black Lion's trust and returned to being the leader he knew. They didn't need him and Keith needed this mission.

Leaving them was painful, they were his family.

Leaving Shiro was painful.

For how much fear could have to ruined everything, the relationship with the other paladins, fear that they couldn't understand, decided to go anyway.

Shiro, as always, proved sympathetic, and this too, in a way, hurt.

A small part of Keith wanted him to get angry, to tell him to stay with them, to stay with him. But that didn't happen and Keith left the castle.

 

Keith didn't understand Kolivan's words initially.

He was surprised and even a little annoyed.

He knew very well how important the mission was and also he wanted it to be completed in the best way.

Nevertheless Keith thought a lot about his words. His feelings wouldn't compromise the mission, he was sure.

Yet when he saw Black he couldn't help himself. << Shiro! >> Exclaimed alarmed.

They had to stop.

Shiro's safety was much more important than any mission.

 

He had a mother, and she was right there in front of him.

Keith still couldn't believe it and all seemed confused for a moment.

The amazement of the discovery led to anger. He remembered that he didn't know her at all and that because she had abandoned him.

But that wasn't the right place to talk about it, but Keith was still determined to ask for explanations.

 

Speaking of Shiro with Krolia was strange.

He had never talked about his true feelings towards his best friend with anyone.

Shiro was the only one with whom he confided and now opening up with someone else was a completely new experience for him.

Yet after the two years spent talking with Krolia it was really easy. She never put pressure on him, she left his spaces, she understood him.

She had also told him many things about her, about his father.

Having a mother was beautiful and Keith couldn't wait to tell Shiro.

 

It hurts.

In the chest and in the bones.

Everything hurt at that moment.

Keith couldn't tell what hurt the most. The physical pain or the words that spat with spite as they fought.

Hurt Shiro was the last thing he wanted to do and he had to find a solution quickly.

But the more he tried to find a solution, the more he was hurt.

For a second, just for a second, he thought about how liberating it was and how easy it was to give in to those words. If the others really were already dead as he was saying then there was nothing left waiting for him on his return and running away without Shiro was out of the question. Nothing made sense without Shiro. To die with him wouldn't have been so bad.

 

Tell him.

 

<< Shiro, please. >>

 

Tell him, it could be your last chance.

 

<< You are my brother. >>

 

Liar! These aren't your true feelings.

 

<< I love you. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write, I hope it succeeded and you liked it.  
> In the next chapter with Shiro's point of view!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	6. Fall in love parte 2 I'm not a golden boy (POV's Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They esteemed him, he was a model of reference for the younger ones. Some even considered him a hero, but Shiro had never felt that way. They called him "the golden boy", as if he was perfect but he wasn't at all. None of them, however, had ever stopped to try to understand who Shiro was. Everyone admired him but nobody knew him."

Shiro was aware that he didn't go unnoticed on the Garrison corridors.

He had worked hard in those years. He was still a student and yet he was already the best pilot they had. Beating all the possible records Shiro had made a good reputation.

They esteemed him, he was a model of reference for the younger ones. Some even considered him a hero, but Shiro had never felt that way. They called him "the golden boy", as if he was perfect but he wasn't at all. None of them, however, had ever stopped to try to understand who Shiro was. Everyone admired him but nobody knew him.

Only Adam loved him for what he really was. The only one who knew the real Shiro.

Other days, however, in the darker ones, when Shiro felt observed he began to doubt the true intentions of those looks.

As if they wanted to scrutinize it inside. As if they were judging him, as if they were sorry. As if they knew about his disease.

 

Shiro didn't mind his new task, he liked it.

Going to the schools to discover new talent and recruit new pilots was exciting.

Seeing the faces of those boys excited at the idea of how they could change their future he liked and reminded him of the day he entered the Garrison.

Shiro loved the space and Garrison had given him the opportunity to realize his dream by exploring it, studying it.

For this reason he was amazed to see a single boy completely disinterested in what was happening in that class, preferring to look out the window.

 

Shiro was very satisfied with that class, there were many suitable and interesting subjects but he couldn't help but notice that the boy who had caught his attention had not yet tried the simulation.

Shiro encouraged him to try, surprisingly to see the amazement drawn on the face of that boy.

He was amazing.

Shiro couldn't remember having ever seen a guy so good during his first simulation. If this was what he could do without any knowledge about it, Shiro could only imagine what the result would be once in Garrison. He was a born talent.

 

A second possibility was given to everyone.

He really believed that this boy had all the credentials to become a great pilot.

He still remembered when Sam had found out about his disease. Shiro had felt so embarrassed that he wanted to disappear. He feared that his dream had ended there, that he would label him unsuitable and expelled. Instead, against all expectations of Shiro, they gave him the opportunity to be what he now had become.

Of course, the fear that when they looked at him they could see only his disease was still there, even though over time he had shown that it was never an obstacle to his flights.

The fear that the disease could worsen, at times, kept him awake at night for this until he had the chance he would do anything for his dream and to make that other guys like him make their own.

 

<< Can you explain to me why you're so determined with this guy? >> Asked Adam looking at him from the kitchen while Shiro was sitting on the sofa in their room.

<< Do you realize that no one has ever encouraged his talent? >> Asked still amazed Shiro.

<< Shiro. >> He called him reproachfully.

<< What? >>

<< Is not that you are so obsessed with him simply because you see yourself in him? >> Adam began approaching. << At home no one believed in you because of your disease. >>

The smile died on his lips to the memory. << Why are you all suddenly intrigued about who I want to help? >> Shiro complained. << Do you believe that my parents were right? >>

<< Of course not! >> Adam answered now in front of the sofa. << I just say that you shouldn't exaggerate and not get too attached, not everyone takes so much to be a pilot like you. >>

Shiro stood up smiling at him and girdling his hips. << Do you worry about me? >>

<< I always worry about you. >>

 

<< The golden boy who breaks the rules? It doesn't seem true to me. >> Keith teased him, approaching him while he was busy putting the finishing touches on the bike.

Shiro turned to him smiling. << You only need to know which rule to break. >> Shiro replied, as he wiped his hands soiled with oil, making Keith laugh.

<< Did you manage to get it started? >> Asked Keith observing it.

<< I'm working on it. >> Shiro answered. << Shouldn't you study? >>

<< I went out for a break. >>

Shiro raised an eyebrow, looking at him doubtfully.

<< What? It's not me who was caught breaking the rules. >> Keith replied.

<< Hey, here's not about me but about you. >>

<< It's always about me. >> Keith muttered, looking down.

<< Keith, you're destined for great things. >> Said Shiro convinced. << But it's not my intention to put pressure on you. >>

<< How can you be so sure? >> Keith asked.

<< I can see it. The real question is if you can see it too. >>

 

The Kerberos mission was an opportunity for a lifetime and Shiro didn't want to waste it but when, inside that office, his disease was again an obstacle he found himself catapulted a few years ago and just when he began to think that this time the disease would win against him, Sam once again showed him how much he believed in him.

Shiro would have been grateful to him for the rest of his life.

 

He knew that Adam would be against it.

Protective, he wouldn't let him participate in such a dangerous mission.

He knew that his words were only the fruit of his fears, but they hurt anyway.

Why couldn't he simply believe in him? Didn't he understand how important that mission was to him? That this had nothing to do with pride or records?

It was part of his dream and he wanted to make it happen before he died.

<< What am I for you? >>

What a stupid question.

Was not it enough for him to know that he loved him?

Shiro stared blankly the nothingh with his head down while sitting on the couch, tired of that argument didn't even look up when Adam closed the door behind.

 

Keith wanted answers.

He deserved it, he knew he owed it to him. They were friends and he had to tell him the truth.

Determined, Keith wouldn't give up anyway, but it was difficult for him. Telling about someone else's disease was always like the first time. It was like revising his whole life with the difficulties of this disease passing before him.

And then the part that most hated. Their faces.

Oh, their faces changing.

Their looks filled with compassion and sadness and Shiro hated it.

Where was all the admiration? Still believed that he had achieved his grade for his skill?

But Keith wasn't like that.

Keith was one of the few people who really knew him. They were friends.

So he told him about the disease and ... about Adam's decision.

 

Adam didn't show up on the day of the launch.

Not that he expected to see him anyway.

Shiro turned to Sam as he hugged his family. Everyone was there: his wife, little Katie, even their dog and of course Matt that was leaving with them.

Shiro looked down, would someone come for him? Was that how the life of the golden boy was summed up? In solitude?

He looked up at the sky, sighing but an orange uniform caught his attention.

<< Keith! >>

 

Shiro had lost the condition of time.

How long had he been there? Months? Years? Impossible to say it with certainty.

The days followed each other in a hurry, all always the same.

In that arena the golden boy had earned a new nickname: the champion.

Ironic. Another nickname he felt he didn't deserve.

Shiro began to hate these nicknames.

When he remained alone in the cell his thoughts returned to the Earth.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him, if Adam still thought about him and if Keith had earned the promotion by continuing his studies.

He had to get out of there as soon as possible. He needed a plan.

 

A leader? Him? Honestly, after all that he had passed Shiro doubted that he would be able to play that role, he still paid the consequences in his head but this is about the whole universe so he decided to accept his role in silence trying to do his best .

He turned to Keith that was listening to Allura.

He was always there, next to him.

For a moment he felt like he was back on Earth and a smile arose spontaneously on his lips.

 

Keith would have been a great leader, he had always thought it and seeing Keith pilot Black to save him, again, was only confirmation.

<< Stop saying that. You gonna make it. >>

Shiro looked at Keith who in turn looked at him with an expression full of hope and something else that Shiro couldn't recognize.

Keith had changed a lot in those years, he had become a man. A beautiful man. But one thing had never changed.

Keith had always believed in him. He had always been there when he needed it and he never held him back.

Looking at him he felt something growing in his chest. He had already felt it. It was as if the heart began to beat hard in his chest, without control.

Shiro couldn't tell if Keith was referring to the injury or his disease, even if they knew that sooner or later they would have to face it but at that moment, with Keith beside him, he didn't even care.

 

All this was ridiculous.

Keith didn't need to prove anything, but he wasn't of the same opinion.

He didn't blame him, he wanted to know his origins but at what price?

Seeing Keith in that state was hard to bear and more than once Shiro was afraid of losing control, letting anger take the control to put an end to that absurd challenge.

The more the opponents increased the more the anger and the frustration of Shiro did the same, so that Shiro didn't realize that he had tightly tightened his fists at his sides until his left hand, the only one, complained sending a shock of pain forcing Shiro to open it .

He could only relax when Keith understood how to get through the room. Keith was smart. Instead his concern had blinded him.

Was this also part of love? Was this what Adam had felt?

When he saw him lose his senses in that empty room he jumped and thought for a moment to run to him, but he didn't have time to do anything that a figure similar to him approached Keith telling him things he didn't think.

He desperately wanted to see him? Why?

For his leader figure? For the friendship that bound them? He knew he was important to Keith, just as he was for Shiro, he had repeated it often but to what extent? For a fraction of a second, only one, the thought that Keith might felt something for him crossed his mind but was brought back to reality by Keith's moans of pain.

He wouldn't be watching without doing nothingh while Keith was in danger of dying. He decided to intervene and suddenly the alliance and the universe no longer seemed so important.

 

Shiro looked around not understanding where he was, but that place was familiar. He knew he had already been there.

He had already been there when he managed to win Black's trust, the astral plane.

<< Black? >> Then he called her instinctively and she answered his call.

Somehow Black had managed to transport his essence into herself, saving him.

Shiro was grateful for this but the problem is that now he had no idea how to go out.

So the days passed, the months passed, while he sought comfort in the everyday life of those small gestures that he managed to do in there trying not to lose his mind.

He waited and watched helplessly everything that was happening to his companions.

It was frustrating not being able to say anything.

Telling Keith that he was proud of him for becoming the leader, not to worry about him because he would be next to him on every flight, not being able to tell his companions that those wasn't him.

He waited in silence, once again in solitude.

When Keith followed the clone he wanted to scream. To scream to be careful, not to go because that wasn't him, anything.

But when he saw Keith, after two years, he didn't scream in the astral plane.

He didn't say anything about what he really wanted to tell him, he simply explained what had happened to help him understand, that's all.

A small part of Shiro wanted to tell him what he felt but it would not be right for Keith, to make him suffer if he could not get out of there.

The last thing that he reminds was in that place is to have screamed with all his strength, to have asked Black to save the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, clearly it came shorter since Shiro was trapped for two years but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> I love Shiro a lot and I tried to get a new side of Shiro out so let me know what you think.  
> In the next chapter!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	7. Accident  (Keith raised by Krolia/BoM AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " After what seemed like an eternity for Shiro he saw the other slowly raise his hands, a sign that he didn't want to hurt him.  
> After all he had been through, Shiro wasn't sure he could trust anyone he'd met in that spaceship. He was no longer sure of anything, he didn't even know where they were taking him.  
> The other noticed Shiro's uncertainty so, as a sign of peace, he took off his mask and hood revealing his face.  
> The first thing that could not help but notice Shiro was the long hair gathered in a braid that fell forward as soon as it was freed from the obstacle of the fabric.  
> When his attention shifted to his face, Shiro was amazed by what he saw.  
> His complexion was similar to that of the Galra but his face was human, excluding the ears."

Shiro put a hand on the wall of the spaceship.

The contact, cold, made him shiver distracting him only for a moment from the palpitations of his heart, too strong, due to the fear of being found.

He tapped slowly and carefully with one finger on the wall, counting and waiting for the right moment.

He had to reassure himself, it was a good plan, but he had to be able to put it well into practice if he wanted to get back home on Earth, safe and sound.

Shiro moved slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible but just as he was about to turn the corner he crashed into something.

For a moment he feared he had run into a guard, but that hypothesis was impossible. Before implementing the plan he had studied it in detail, memorizing each guard's turn and listening to their movements to understand their position as much as possible.

When he opened his eyes, closed for the blow, he realized that it wasn't a guard or at least not one that he had already seen.

The individual with whom he had clashed wore armor that reminded him of Galra's but at the same time was different. The armor was reinforced only on the upper part of the body, in the pectoral and on the arms. The rest of the body haven't, leaving the movements free.

The face was covered by a mask and the head by a hood.

Although both were crouched for not being seen, it was clear that the other was taller than him.

Observing him better, Shiro realized that he held a dagger in his hand and warned himself.

The other didn't move an inch.

He didn't attack, didn't warn, just stared at him as if he was thinking about what to do.

After what seemed like an eternity for Shiro he saw the other slowly raise his hands, a sign that he didn't want to hurt him.

After all he had been through, Shiro wasn't sure he could trust anyone he'd met in that spaceship. He was no longer sure of anything, he didn't even know where they were taking him.

The other noticed Shiro's uncertainty so, as a sign of peace, he took off his mask and hood revealing his face.

The first thing that could not help but notice Shiro was the long hair gathered in a braid that fell forward as soon as it was freed from the obstacle of the fabric.

When his attention shifted to his face, Shiro was amazed by what he saw.

His complexion was similar to that of the Galra but his face was human, excluding the ears.

Distracted he realized only in that moment that he too was looking at him from head to toe examining him.

<< You're a prisoner. >> He said suddenly.

It wasn't a question and aware of how he was dressed he assumed that he should be aware of the customs and customs of the Galra.

<< Don't be afraid, we will not hurt you. >> He added, leaving Shiro even more confused.

<< Who are you? >> Asked Shiro but a noise of an explosion attracted their attention.

<< No time to explain! >> He retorted the other standing up ready to attack anyone who had arrived since now the alarm had been given.

Shiro imitated him instinctively by following him, as he had imagined he was really taller than him so much that to look at his face Shiro had to raise his head slightly, but he still felt the need for an explanation. << What was it? >>

As soon as the question ended, Shiro was easily dragged into a corner while the other beckoned for silence.

He not only had the appearance of a Galra but he also had the strength.

They waited for the guards to pass them.

<< I certainly didn't come here alone. >> He began. << But as I said I don't have time to explain, just know that we are an organization against the empire of the Galra and that we will not hurt you. >>

<< Neither I did come here alone. >>

<< It was only a coincidence that we met. My mission is not to save the prisoners. I can't waste any more time. >>

<< Waste time?! >> Asked feeling the blood boiling with rage.

<< I don't mean that way. >> Admitted the other. << I'm sorry for your crew but the risk of being discovered both doesn't make sense even for their own good. >>

Shiro calmed down, what he had said was logical.

<< So? do you come or not? >>

Shiro nodded, continuing to follow him.

They came across guards. Shiro knew that was only a matter of time before he was forced to fight again.

He had to take a deep breath and remember why he was doing it. It was no longer in the arena.

The arena, Matt!

Shiro cried out in pain, touching his head.

Galra defended him as best he could, but when he realized that he had let one escape, Shiro let his instincts take the control and let the body remember what to do like in the arena.

Shiro grabbed his arm and exerted so much strength that he broke it, knocked the weapon down.

Taking him by the shoulders, he pushed him toward the wall, causing him to slam his head and knock him out of action.

He bent down to retrieve the weapon and turned to the other who looked at him in amazement.

<< You're him. >>

<< What? >>

<< You're that human being, the champion. >>

Shiro looked around << Yeah well, even you're not bad at all. >> Said making him smile.

Thanks to the reinforcements they managed to escape.

Shiro wasn't yet sure what he had encountered but couldn't help but take one last look at the ship.

<< We will come back to get them. >> The other reassured him.

<< Yorak! >>

A woman's voice caught their attention.

<< Mother! >>

The half Galra ran towards her, who welcomed him into her arms.

Shiro had to admit that they looked a lot alike.

<< I'm happy you're fine. >> She said stroking her son's cheek. << And who is he? >> She then asked, turning her gaze to Shiro.

Yorak untied his embrace and turned to the other. << He is the champion. >> He simply said pointing at him, attracting his mother's attention, which suddenly became serious.

<< We are happy to have you here, but now all you have to think about is rest. >>

Other members accompanied Shiro leaving Yorak and his mother alone.

<< We have discovered the route of their spaceship. >>

<< What would it be? >> Yorak asked.

<< The Earth. >>

Yorak's eyes widened in surprise. << The Earth? But it makes no sense, why should they bring the champion back to Earth? >>

When he received no answer he knew he had to calm down. Slowly he approached his mother who in the meantime had turned her gaze to the window looking at the space in silence.

<< Are you okay? >> He asked worried.

The Earth. They had not set foot on Earth since they had left it years ago.

<< Yes.>> She answered. << Whatever they have in mind, we will stop them. >>

<< What do we do with the champion? >> Yorak asked.

<< What do you think? >> She answered with a question smiling.

Yorak was amazed to hear this question. << I think there's a valid reason if the champion is so important to them, he's a good fighter but there must be more. >> He answered sincerely. << I think he will help us find Voltron. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter has an open ending but I really like this AU and I could not resist writing something about it, I hope it goes well anyway.  
> In this AU, even though Keith is always half-human and half Galra has an appearance that is more reminiscent of a Galra because I wanted to imply that having grown up with Krolia his Galra side came out earlier and took over the human side.  
> Yes, here Keith is called Yorak because it was Krolia who chose the name.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know.  
> In the next chapter!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	8. Never again  (Firefighters AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "<< Keith! >> He screamed worried kneeling immediately next to him.  
>  << Come on. >> He said as he tried to raise him up by placing it on himself.  
> A noise caught his attention. A piece of the burning ceiling that was dangerously poised was about to collapse in seconds.  
> Shiro didn't have to think twice, he knew he didn't have enough time to drag him away. He put him back on the ground and got on top of him making him shield with his body.  
> Then the dark."

<< We're out. >> Exclaimed the lieutenant of the firefighters Shiro bringing the radio to the mouth in his hand.

He turned to his team to check that everyone was there while his colleague still looked towards the building from which they had come out.

<< Keith? >> He called him.

<< I think there's still someone in there. >>

<< What?! >> Exclaimed Shiro, but the paramedic interrupted him.

<< Shiro, I have a full ambulance. I have to request another one. >> She informed him, adjusting her glasses with her wrist because of the gloves stained with blood and ash.

<< Proceed Pidge. >> Shiro replied but another explosion put an end to the conversation by alarming everyone.

<< Are you okay? >> Shiro asked Pidge while he was standing in front of her to protect her.

Pidge nodded but a scream from inside the building froze her.

<< I knew it! >> Keith shouted. << I go back inside. >> He communicated and without waiting for any order rushed inside.

<< Wait Keith! We have to analyze the situation, it's too dangerous without a plan. >> Shiro exclaimed but realized that he had not succeeded in convincing his colleague, he followed him.

The inside of the building was covered with smoke that prevented a clear vision to lieutenant Shiro.

<< Keith! >> He called him with his voice altered by the mask trying to hear as much as possible Keith's voice answer him or the woman who had screamed previously asking for help.

Shiro heard a sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to his direction. He squinted his eyes to see better.

It was the woman who was staggering in the rubble with an oxygen mask on her face.

The woman stumbled and fell into his arms, agitated, she kept repeating the same phrase. << I-Your colleague. >> Indicating behind him. << I-I didn't want to! I told him not to - I'm sorry. >>

Shiro interrupted her trying to calm her, she didn't have to waste more oxygen. << I'll take care of him. >> And after he had let her go outside he continued to call Keith's name incessantly.

He finally found him but what he saw made his heart jump in his throat.

Keith was lying unconscious on the ground.

<< Keith! >> He screamed worried kneeling immediately next to him.

<< Come on. >> He said as he tried to raise him up by placing it on himself.

A noise caught his attention. A piece of the burning ceiling that was dangerously poised was about to collapse in seconds.

Shiro didn't have to think twice, he knew he didn't have enough time to drag him away. He put him back on the ground and got on top of him making him shield with his body.

Then the dark.

 

When Shiro opened his eyes he found himself in a room he couldn't recognize.

The room was completely white, both the walls and the floor, accompanied by a repetitive and constant sound.

Shiro instinctively tried to move his hands but only the left answered the command.

Voices from outside drew his attention.

<< But I want to see him now! >>

He knew that voice, it belonged to Keith.

<< Please calm down. He is still unconscious and we don't yet know how he will react to the news. >>

Shiro, confused, turned his head to the door aware now that he was in a hospital bed.

To try and figure out what news this voice was referring to, he looked down and his eyes widened in horror.

The right hand had not responded to the command because it was no longer there, as was the arm.

Shiro, agitated and surprised, tried to get up feeling again that annoying sound increase frequency along with the beats of his heart.

A strangled cry left Shiro's throat, suddenly dry.

The door opened and Keith burst inside quickly but when he saw where Shiro's gaze was resting he stopped short.

<< Shiro? >> He called him.

Noticing that Shiro had no intention of answering, he slowly approached the bed, calling him again to make sure that he was well and that he welcomed the new closeness.

When he was next to him, Keith realized that Shiro was in shock.

He sat down slowly on the bed and asked in a whisper. << Can I touch you? >>

Shiro said nothing while continuing to stare at the emptiness but nodded.

Keith reached out and took Shiro's hand, squeezing it gently.

<< Don't do it. >> Shiro said in a flat tone.

Keith quickly withdrew his hand as if it had burned at the contact, but Shiro stopped him grabbing it.

<< No, not this. >> Shiro explained, starting to leave the trance state. << Don't feel guilty. >>

<< But Shiro, I'm sorry. >>

<< It's not your fault. These are the risks of our job. >> Said Shiro turning his head towards him looking at him. << Please, I don't need this now, the compassion of doctors and others. I need you. >>

Keith said nothing more and lay down beside Shiro, holding him in his arms.

<< What was the cause? >> Shiro asked.

<< Fourth grade burn. >> He began to explain Keith perfectly understanding Shiro's desire to know. << We stayed inside the building too long and your arm was likely to get infected and expand the infection to the rest of the body so- >> Keith stopped swallowing noisily trying to loosen the knot that had formed in the throat.

<< You know I'm not angry with you, are you? >>

<< But you should. >>

<< Keith. >> He called him tired.

<< Sorry. >>

<< Just never do it again. >>

<< I promise. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was an old idea that came to me at the beginning of the first season but I never wrote because it was too intimidated.  
> I resumed writing recently and it is also thanks to two great artists who have inspired and encouraged me even without knowing it.  
> Who knows who I speak ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> In the next chapter.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	9. Sing for me (Keith sings for Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith took a deep breath but no sound came from his lips. He bit his lower lip frustrated.  
> The words died in his throat, uncertain what to say. Anything that came to his mind seemed stupid or inappropriate at the time.  
> He decided to close his eyes. He took a deep breath again and did the first thing that came to mind. The melody that came from his lips was sweet and slow in the hope that, somehow, it could reach him."

Keith remained alone with Shiro while waiting for the return of Allura and Krolia.

He stared at his face as he leaned a hand over his chest, although there was a barrier to dividing them, Keith gave the illusion of shortening the distance between them, to feel he was still alive.

Keith took a deep breath but no sound came from his lips. He bit his lower lip frustrated.

The words died in his throat, uncertain what to say. Anything that came to his mind seemed stupid or inappropriate at the time.

He decided to close his eyes. He took a deep breath again and did the first thing that came to mind. The melody that came from his lips was sweet and slow in the hope that, somehow, it could reach him.

Concentrated on the song, he didn't notice a presence beside him.

Krolia put a hand on Keith's shoulder, which jumped in surprise, interrupting the song.

<< I didn't know that you can sing so well. >> Krolia said, smiling affectionately.

Keith turned to look at her, straightening his back. He returned the smile a bit embarrassed telling her that it was just a pastime and that often sang when he was lost in thought.

<< Shiro has already heard me sing in the past. I think he was the only one who actually heard, well, before now at least. >> Keith explained, making both of them laugh.

<< Tell me how it happened. >>

Keith couldn't say for sure if she was just trying to distract him or was really curious about that story, in any case he appreciated that she was there with him at that moment and began to tell. << It was the night before the launch for the Kerberos mission and he couldn't sleep. >> He smiled sweetly at the memory. << I think he didn't want to be alone. He had a fight with his boyfriend and perhaps it was too much to bear the loneliness in that apartment. >> He continued lowering his gaze in a bitter tone.

Krolia stroked his back to comfort him and make him continue.

<< So we went out to see the stars. This big nerd really loves the space. >> He said lovingly and Krolia couldn't help but smile.

It was always like that when Keith told him about Shiro.

Keith assumed a sweet tone, full of affection, like when you tell something you are passionate about, something that you love with all your heart.

<< We lay a little further from the Garrison and I don't know why but it came spontaneously. Shiro always manages to put me at ease, to let out the best part of me even when he doesn't try. I didn't even notice that he fell asleep next to me. >>

<< Thanks to you. >>

<< Mom- >>

Krolia embraced him as Allura returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist the idea that Keith singing to the unconscious Shiro after discovering that he likes to sing (?)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, let me know.  
> To the next!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	10. In the darkness  (Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He realized only when the noise of a lid of the bin that fell to the ground resounded drawing his attention.  
> He turned to it and was amazed to see a huge black dog, perhaps a wolf, but Keith doubted that there were so large.  
> He couldn't help noticing that those being was hurt and complained about the pain."

Keith headed for his house after a hard day at work.

He was reduced to bad conditions with cans scattered around the room and cartons of pizza collected in a pile, one on top of the other.

Keith sighed, despite the tiredness he knew he couldn't leave it in those conditions for a long time.

He took some trash bags and began to collect everything on the floor.

It took four full bags to clean up the whole, small, house.

When he came out dragging them badly and listlessly towards the bins around the corner he didn't notice a strange and mighty figure near them.

He realized only when the noise of a lid of the bin that fell to the ground resounded drawing his attention.

He turned to it and was amazed to see a huge black dog, perhaps a wolf, but Keith doubted that there were so large.

He couldn't help noticing that those being was hurt and complained about the pain.

Keith was uncertain what to do but the cry of the canine shook his heart. He decided to help him.

Slowly approached him but when he realized that Keith was approaching, the wolf snarled turning to him.

Keith stopped and putting his hands in sight as he lifted them, he lowered himself slowly. << Don't be afraid. >> Keith encouraged him. << I will not hurt you. You're scared, I understand that. I feel the same way every day. >>

The wolf, as if surprised by the boy's sincerity, lowered his guard and let him come closer. He allowed himself to be picked up with difficulty due to his large size, but Keith was determined to bring him inside.

Keith succeeded in his intent. Fortunately, the wound wasn't infected and a simple dressing was sufficient.

Exhausted, they both fell asleep quickly before noticing that the wolf had lain on the edge of the bed.

The next morning Keith was amazed at not finding the wolf at the foot of his bed but when a noise in the bathroom caught his interest he jumped up.

<< No, no, no. >> Repeated Keith as he went to the bathroom hoping that the wolf had not caused all the mess he had cleaned the night before, but when he stepped into the bathroom he didn't expect to see a boy with muscles sculpted and taller than him stared completely naked.

Keith froze in place.

<< Hello! >> He greeted him smiling. << Thanks for helping me yesterday, you were really kind. >>

Keith, still amazed, closed the door, closing him inside and letting a loud cry escape his lips. He leaned against the door and put his hands in his hair, pulling them back in a desperate sign. << It's not possible. >>

<< Can I leave? >> Asked the other one in the bathroom. << You know, I don't want to have to knock the door down. >> He continued, however, keeping a calm and serene tone.

<< What?! >> Keith screamed in disbelief.

<< One. >> He began to count << Two- >> But Keith interrupted him following his request.

<< Thanks. >> He thanked him with a wide smile when he opened the door and Keith wondered if he was mocking him.

<< But what are you? >> Asked Keith while trying to force himself not to look at his wonderful body.

<< I'm Shiro, a werewolf. >> He answered showing the canines. << And now we are bound. >>

Keith suddenly blushed, putting a hand on his own neck instinctively feeling it burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this AU, I liked it and haha  
> Shiro is a bit cheeky here but forgive me it was necessary for the AU  
> In the next chapter!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	11. He is mine! (Jealousy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "<< Keith, you're just imagining it. >> Shiro said now looking at him.  
>  << It's not true. >>  
>  << I'm his captain. >> He tried to make him think.  
>  << So? >> Keith replied. << It's even worse, it's more exciting. >>  
>  << Keith! >> He called him back while his cheeks became purple.  
>  << What? You didn't mind when I called you like that last night. >>"

Keith stood up away from the others.

Acxa had told him her reasons and seemed sincere. Thanks to her they managed to escape and for this he knew he could trust.

He felt a shoulder touch and smiled. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Shiro.

<< Are you okay? >>

Keith turned to him. Shiro could always understand him without the need for words.

<< Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking, don't worry. >>

<< Is it for something that she told you? What doesn't convince you? >> Asked Shiro still worried ignoring Keith.

<< Actually it's the opposite. >>

Shiro lowered his gaze, adding nothing else.

<< What? >>

<< I didn't say anything. >>

<< Yes, that's the point. >> Keith said smiling at him.

<< It's just that ... >> Shiro turned away from avoiding his eyes. << You never trusted someone so quickly, but it's also true that so many things have changed from then. I don't know, maybe I spent too much time in the astral plane and... >> Shiro looked at him out of the corner of the eye to see some reaction. << ... I don't like how she looks at you. >>

<< What?! >> Exclaimed Keith confused and sincerely surprised. << Shiro- >> Keith stopped suddenly thinking about the strange behavior of Shiro. << Wait, you're jealous. >> Said still unable to hold back a laugh.

<< No! >> Exclaimed Shiro blushing violently turning around returning to look at him completely. << Don't put words in my mouth that I didn't say. I'm not jealous. >>

<< Of course not. >> Keith said sarcastic still laughing.

Shiro looked away with cheeks still burning. Keith knew it was just a manifestation of one of his insecurities and not a lack of trust in him. He underestimated himself too much.

<< Sorry. >> Keith excused himself feeling a little guilty for having laughed as he approached him. << You know I love you. >>

<< I know. >>

<< Good. >> Keith said standing on tiptoe and placing Shiro's forehead with on his, smiled.

 

<< When will he stop? >> Asked Keith irritated.

<< Who? >> Shiro asked without looking at him while he was looking the monitors.

<< James. >> Clarified Keith.

Shiro laughed. That conversation brought him back in time. << To do what? I thought you had reconciled with him. >>

<< In fact it is so! I have nothing against him but he should stop looking here all the time. To look at you. >>

Shiro laughed louder. << What? >>

<< Oh, didn't you notice? >> He asked ironically.

<< Keith, you're just imagining it. >> Shiro said now looking at him.

<< It's not true. >>

<< I'm his captain. >> He tried to make him think.

<< So? >> Keith replied. << It's even worse, it's more exciting. >>

<< Keith! >> He called him back while his cheeks became purple.

<< What? You didn't mind when I called you like that last night. >>

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out of it giving Keith a shocked expression for having said something similar aloud. Now red in the face, Shiro decided to return to focus on the monitors in front of him. << I'm sure he has his motivation to do it. >>

<< Then you notice too! >>

Shiro sighed. << Keith you- >> A new awareness made its way into Shiro's mind, interrupting what he wanted to say. << You're jealous. >> He simply said.

Shiro looked at him uncertainly of Keith's reaction. What he heard later was certainly not what he expected.

<< Of course I am! >>

Shiro looked at him in surprise as Keith, with his usual determined expression, approached him until, when they separated only a few centimeters, looking him straight in the eye, he said << You are mine. >>

And Shiro blushed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I wanted to highlight the two kinds of jealousy of Shiro and Keith.  
> Shiro who tries to hide it unnecessarily and almost ashamed, while Keith does not hide it.  
> Nothing serious anyway, I just wanted to take a smile before the next chapter.  
> You will understand why.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	12. My life with you (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "<< Believe me, I'm already robbing you with the salary your mother gives me. >> Keith said smiling when Shiro took the checkbook.  
> Shiro placed it on the desk while with the pen, offered by Keith, tried to write his name.  
> Keith hadn't lied, he was an excellent observer and he realized that Shiro, before losing the use of his arm, had to be right-handed. He understood this by how every time he had to perform an action he used that second half to remember that he could not do it with his right hand, whereas before, probably, he was used to doing everything with it.  
> For this reason Shiro wasn't able to write his name with his left hand, not to mention that he could not keep the checkbook with one hand.  
>  << Looks like I'll stay here for a while longer. >> Keith said crossing his arms satisfied."

Keith came out of the pub with the smell of alcohol still on.

He walked towards his apartment on a dark and isolated street, but when he reached the front door a notice of eviction waited him attached to it.

He had to find a job.

 

<< Shiro? >> His mother called him. << Please eat something. >> She begged him. Sitting in a long and spacious table Shiro fiddled with a fork in the plate holding it with his left hand risking to dirty the white tablecloth, while staring at the food but he didn't enjoy it.

<< Why? >> Asked looking at his mother with dull eyes. << I only stay a few months of life so it's worth finishing it immediately >>

<< Please don't say that. >> His mother asked him in a trembling voice due to a crying not yet broken.

<< I can't even cut the meat by myself. I can't move my right arm. >> Said Shiro in a low voice. He wasn't sure he was telling his mother.

<< I know. >> She answered, however. << It's for this reason that I made it already cut by the chef. >> She continued despite the call of her husband.

When his wife looked at him with a confused expression, he realized that his son was still motionless, no longer hearding the annoying noise of the fork slamming on his plate.

Shiro frowned annoyed and got up from the chair suddenly. << You kill me like this! >> He shouted and without looking back left the dining room.

 

Keith had found a very tempting ad on the internet.

There were not many details, the announcement only said that his job would be to keep someone company but the pay was excellent.

Keith intrigued decided to try and, despite the price of salary, didn't expect to find a villa at the address indicated.

Keith had never been in such a luxurious place, and hesitantly rang the bell.

When the huge wooden door opened, he found himself infront a large entrance with a large staircase at the back that branched off into two connected by two small corridors with various rooms.

The floor was checkered, while the opulent chandelier, in the center of the ceiling, seemed decorated in gold with light jewels falling from it. He must have seen a similar figure in a book once.

Still on the doorframe Keith realized only at that moment that there was someone on the right that still held the handle.

Obviously, the door was certainly not open on its own.

The man invited him to come in, indifferently.

Keith obeyed ignoring the butler's request to clean his shoes before entering, still too busy looking around.

<< Is this how you come to an job interview? >> A woman asked as she descended the stairs.

Keith took a quick look to himself.

He wore a black leather jacket. Below a red T-shirt and equally dark tight-fitting jeans. << It's the most decent thing I have. >>

The woman sighed as she went down the last step and, without stopping, motioned him to follow her.

The corridor was completely silent. That villa seemed abandoned except for the well-groomed appearance and the continuous noise of the heels against the floor tiles of the landlady.

As she walked she explained that his job was to be with his son during the day keeping him in a good mood and that the night wasn't obliged to stay and that he could go home if he wanted, but the only thing that struck Keith was that house it was so big that her voice was echoing, reminding him how out of place he was.

When the landlady stopped in front of a door Keith returned to reality, sensing that the woman was waiting for a confirmation if he understood what the job was to do.

Keith gave a slight laugh. << Even if the pay is good, I don't do that kind of thing. >>

<< Your relationship with my son will be exclusively professional. Do you really think I would let my son sleep with someone like you? >>

Keith opened his mouth ready to reply but didn't have time that the woman opened the door and was amazed by what he saw.

A boy more or less of his age, also good-looking, who fought against a jacket trying to wear it with the aid of only one arm, the left one, while the right remained steady on the side.

<< Shiro, you should have called me. >> She scolded him, worried as she approached.

<< Stop where you are. >> Shiro started. << I have to do it alone. >>

His mother and Keith stood silently watching him fail several times until frustrated Shiro threw his jacket on the floor, cursing. << Damn! >>

Keith instinctively approached slowly, overcoming the visibly displaced woman, collecting his jacket.

Shiro only noticed that moment of his presence and when he asked who he was, Keith simply replied that he worked for his mother.

Shiro snorted.

<< Listen, I know that this is not the life you would like and would prefer to be more independent. We all want it, but there's nothing wrong with accepting help from time to time. >>

The other two were silently amazed and after thinking about it for a while Shiro let himself be helped in silence by the stranger.

 

When the morning after Shiro found Keith in his study he didn't seem to have digested the idea yet.

<< You are already here. >>

<< I have to arrive on time or your mother gives me a nagging reminder. >> Keith complained sitting on the couch.

The room wasn't very large compared to the standard of the villa.

The walls of the room were covered by the numerous bookcases resting on them. In the center there was a wooden desk in mahogany with simply a lamp on it while underneath it a striking carpet. On the corner there was a small sofa, also dark, to stay in theme to the room.

Shiro leaned against the desk and looked at him seriously.

<< How much does my mother pay you? I offer you double to go. >>

Keith looked back, arching an eyebrow. << Really? >>

Shiro nodded as he watched Keith approach the desk, open the drawer and hand his his checkbook.

<< How did you know it was there? >> Asked Shiro confused.

<< I'm a great observer. >> Keith explained.

<< Are you trying to rob me? >> Shiro wasn't yet completely convinced.

<< Believe me, I'm already robbing you with the salary your mother gives me. >> Keith said smiling when Shiro took the checkbook.

Shiro placed it on the desk while with the pen, offered by Keith, tried to write his name.

Keith hadn't lied, he was an excellent observer and he realized that Shiro, before losing the use of his arm, had to be right-handed. He understood this by how every time he had to perform an action he used that second half to remember that he could not do it with his right hand, whereas before, probably, he was used to doing everything with it.

For this reason Shiro wasn't able to write his name with his left hand, not to mention that he could not keep the checkbook with one hand.

<< Looks like I'll stay here for a while longer. >> Keith said crossing his arms satisfied.

Shiro didn't say anything, didn't even look at his face, turned and sat on the sofa where Keith was before.

<< There are many books here. >> Noticed Keith changing the subject as he looked around.

<< I like reading. >>

<< What do you read? >> Asked curious.

<< We don't have to be friends by force. >> Said Shiro without looking at him, his head to the side looking at the disinterested nothingness.

<< I need that money and you know better than me that your mother will not send me away so soon, so why not try? >>

Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye but remained silent thinking about it.

<< Everything about space. >> Shiro explained. << I love it. >> He confessed, letting a slight smile come to his lips, marvelous Keith.

<< It's very beautiful. >> Keith agreed returning the smile.

But just as it was born, Shiro's smile suddenly disappeared. << I would have liked to be an astronaut, but needless to say I was not suitable. >> He remembered. << I had also thought to have my arm amputated to replace it with a prosthesis, but soon the disease will take control of my whole body and I can't replace every single part. >>

Keith looked down. He didn't have the courage to reply, understanding that it must not have been easy to see the own dream vanish into thin air for something that didn't depend on him. Perhaps this is also why he insisted on wanting to do everything himself.

Neither Shiro nor Keith reopened the speech that day, they remained silent.

 

The days became weeks and both made the effort to get to know each other.

As the weeks went by Keith realized that the routine was good for him, which had even become a pleasure. He had never gone to his previous work in a good mood. Even spending time with Shiro had become a pleasure.

After overcoming the obstacle of the mask that Shiro brought because of the pain caused by the disease, he realized that Shiro was a completely different person.

He was sweet and sensitive, gentle even, even when he was wrong. It was no longer like the first days that every mistake was a good excuse to send him away, now he passed over it and even encouraged him to do better next time.

Keith was brought back to reality by a thud coming from Shiro's room. Alarmed, he didn't think twice about rushing to check leaving the plate as it was in the sink.

<< Shiro! >> Called him as soon as he opened the door.

Keith froze in place at sight.

Shiro was lying on the ground next to the bed and gave no sign of getting up.

<< Shiro. >> He called again while he knelt beside him to check that he had not hurt himself.

<< Keith. >>

<< Yes? >> He waits.

<< I can't feel my legs anymore. >>

It was like waking up from a dream and suddenly Keith remembered why he was there.

 

<< It's not so bad. >>

Shiro sighed, turning to look at Keith from his wheelchair. << Really? >> Sarcastic asked.

<< Let's bet. >> Proposed Keith smiling.

<< I'm not in the mood. >> Said Shiro listlessly.

Keith ignored him and, positioning himself behind the wheelchair, led him out into the garden. << I bet we'll have fun today. >>

<< Keith. >> Shiro called him, annoyed by being ignored.

<< Ready? >> Keith asked, bending over the wheelchair so as to have his face close to Shiro's.

<< No. >> The other said dry, but once again was ignored and Keith began to push increasing more and more speed along with the pace until he found himself running.

<< So? Don't seem you're flying? >>

Shiro snorted. Obviously not. It was clear that it wasn't the same thing, but the more he felt Keith was amusing himself by making childish sounds from his mouth and the wind in his hair the more that silly gesture soothed him and Shiro could no longer hold back a laugh that came together that of Keith.

 

<< Where are we? >> Shiro asked still blindfolded.

<< Trust me. >> Keith said as he positioned himself before him.

Gently he removed the blindfold and finally Shiro was able to see again.

They were in a huge hall, full of armchairs like a cinema, but there was no screen in front of them.

Shiro, confused, turned his head, the only part still moving, towards Keith who smiled excitedly.

A mechanical noise coming from the ceiling caught the attention of Shiro who raised his head to see the ceiling that opened under his gaze to make room for the vastness of the sky full of bright stars.

Shiro could not hold back a tear that streaked his face.

As much as he loved space and the stars, he had not stopped to look at it for years. Too painful.

Keith dried it for him.

<< How did you do it? There is only us. >> Asked Shiro happy.

<< I had a little help. >> Keith answered as he looked behind Shiro.

Shiro heard footsteps approaching them, but unable to move, he waited for the third figure to show themself to him, even if he had to admit that the wait made him anxious.

When they appeared before him Shiro noticed that it was a young girl, probably younger than them, with light brown hair and glasses that were clearly too big for her.

The girl smiled at him kindly. << You must be Shiro. It's nice to meet you, I'm Pidge and I work here. >>

Shiro didn't answer, shifting her gaze to Keith, who tried to reassure him with a smile.

Smiling in turn Shiro said << Now I remember. You're Keith's best friend. >>

<< Really? >> She asked enthusiastically. << You are so sweet Keith. >> She teased him pretending to be moved while she put a hand to her chest.

<< What?! >> Keith screamed embarrassed. << No, he's lying! I never said such a thing. >> He continued red in the face.

Shiro and Pidge looked at each other, unable to hold back a laugh.

<< Hey, Keith. >> Pidge added. << I think I like him already >>

 

<< Keith, do we place a bet? >> Shiro's tone was strange, Keith couldn't recognize it leaving him perplexed. He seemed tired and bitter but decided to support him.

<< Of course, you know I love betting. >> He answered cheerfully, sitting on the desk.

<< What you bet that will stop working first? The brain or the heart? >> Shiro asked, showing a smile that made the other shiver.

Keith's smile died on his lips.

It was one of those days.

Lately it often happened. The strange humor of Shiro came out when the pain became more acute forcing him to take painkillers or simply when it was a bad day and preferred to remain alone.

<< Stop it, you're not funny. >>

<< Why not? We both know it will happen soon, it's just a matter of time. Since I'm just a man waiting for his death impotent at least let's have fun. >>

<< I told you to stop! >> Retorted screaming Keith now standing and visibly agitated.

Shiro silently watched Keith back and forth across the room as if searching for a solution that both, however, knew were non-existent.

<< Don't say that. >> Keith continued after calming down, stopping to look at him.

He knelt in front of him, resting his head on his legs as if he were looking for a comfort that neither would have found.

Their relationship had changed during the last few months, although neither of them felt the need to express it in words.

<< I want stay with you. >> Keith let slip in a whisper repenting soon after, knowing he would hurt him. << I- >> Tried to say with a trembling voice as the tears began to pinch his eyes, but Shiro stopped him.

<< Don't say it. >>

Keith raised his face to look him in the eye. << Why not? >>

<< Please, you know why. >> Shiro begged him, start giving up.

<< It's not something I can control, okay?! >> He began raising his frustrated voice again. << I have not decided it and it will not change. >>

A tear dropped down Keith's cheek and in Shiro the desire to dry it was born.

<< I can't touch you. >>

<< I don't care. >> Keith said now in the middle of a cry, fiercely shaking his head.

<< I could die at any moment. >> Shiro continued.

<< I don't care. >> He repeated lowering his head.

Shiro sighed. << You are stubborn. >>

<< Never as much as you. >>

Shiro smiled at him softly even though at that moment Keith couldn't see him.

<< These months were very important for me Shiro. >> Keith said gathering his strength. << You have no idea what you did for me and I don't refer to the salary, you know right? >>

<< I know. >> Shiro replied reassuring him. << Thanks for making these months less bitter. I love you too, Keith. >>

Keith raised his head, wiping his tears quickly with one hand and then turning his gaze to Shiro.

<< Shiro? >> He called him but there was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Shiro!!!  
> But if I didn't hurt at least once to my favorite character, would not be me.  
> There are so many things I could tell you about this chapter, it really moved me.  
> I've been inspired by many things.  
> The first part of the story occurred to me while I was doing household chores, noting that my left arm had got tired first and then I remembered that as a child I risked losing it but thanks to the therapy I can use it. I still use the right to do anything and in fact the other gets tired soon. The rest is history.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.  
> In the next chapter!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


	13. The beauty in your eyes (Model AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The elevator doors opened, sign that they had arrived at their destination.  
> The model wasted no time and went, followed by Shiro, to the stylist who welcomed him with open arms calling him by name, but Shiro could not help noticing that the stylist's hand went down along the slender line of the model and only when he realized that the model was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, Shiro looked away trying to look from a completely different direction."

Shiro picked up his camera, a little nervous.

It was the first time he had to do that kind of job. Usually he took care of landscapes or news for some little-known newspaper when he had to make some extra money, but he had never photographed a model.

Yet Shiro had to accept that job because in that world it was really difficult to emerge alone and Shiro could not remain without a job.

But he was positive, he took this as an opportunity to improve and earn more.

Before leaving, he took one last look at his bedroom.

It was not very big, there was only a single bed and a desk but what made it really beautiful, and Shiro proud, were the walls covered with photos taken personally by him.

He took a deep breath. He knew he was not bad at his job, he just had to have more confidence in himself.

The photographic studio was not very far from his house and arrived in a few minutes, finding it without major problems.

The building had several floors and had to take the elevator to get to the studio.

<< Wait! >> He heard suddenly as the elevator doors were closing and Shiro put a hand between them to help the stranger.

He entered in the elevator, still breathless, thanking Shiro, but he was distracted by his good looks.

The boy had pitch-black hair, slightly long, and blue-night eyes. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves raised up to the elbows and simple tight jeans. That boy was breathtaking, he had to be a model.

<< What floor are you going to? >>

Shiro blinked repeatedly, blushing, brought back to reality by that question.

<< Oh- Um, last. >> He replied stammering as he gave the stupid.

The other smiled at him as satisfied with the reaction he had obtained. << Hey, we go to the same floor. >> He pointed out. << You are the new photographer. >> He added indicating the equipment that brought with him Shiro.

So it was really a model.

<< You know that we have it too, don't you? >> Asked amused.

Shiro looked down, embarrassed, sure that he knew that the studio was equipped and that, probably, would have to bring only the camera but had never worked with anything else. It was also the first time that he didn't work alone.

<< I know, it's just that it makes me feel safer. >> Shiro admitted, continuing to look his feet.

He heard a slight laugh, melodic and crystalline. He looked up to address the model he was laughing as their eyes met.

<< Ok, as you wish. >>

The elevator doors opened, sign that they had arrived at their destination.

The model wasted no time and went, followed by Shiro, to the stylist who welcomed him with open arms calling him by name, but Shiro could not help noticing that the stylist's hand went down along the slender line of the model and only when he realized that the model was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, Shiro looked away trying to look from a completely different direction.

Shiro did not know why, but it bothered him.

They only had a strange confidence that he could not understand or they went sleep together? It was not so rare in that world.

Yet that bitter feeling remained perhaps, Shiro hypothesized, it was only his ethics that had to fight in his head, confusing him.

 

The first days of work had not gone wrong and Shiro could finally relax.

His job pleased but he had to admit that much of the credit was also of Keith. It was easy to work with him not only because he listened to the instructions that Shiro gave him and performed them to perfection but also because of his incredible beauty, easy to capture from the camera by retouching little or nothing.

Shiro and Keith were left alone in the studio that day, as the stylist had agreed to leave the studio available for Keith who had to update the photo book. When Shiro had asked for explanations, since he had made him available as a photographer, Keith only said that he owed him a favor by showing him a sly smile. Shiro didn't want to asked more.

After a dozen shots they decided to take a break but Shiro felt uncomfortable as he placed the equipment feeling Keith's gaze on him.

<< Have you ever thought about doing the model? >> Suddenly asked.

<< What? >> Exclaimed surprised thinking he had heard wrong, however absurd the idea was.

<< Nothing. >> Hastened to say the other leaving the room with the excuse of having to go to refresh.

 

By now it had become a habit to stop after work with Keith and so the days passed quickly and quickly as the attraction for him increased.

He knew he was getting into trouble and yet there was still a part of him that wanted to know him, to know more about him, and against all odds of Shiro, he seemed to want it too. After a few shots, in fact, casually asked him a few questions but after Shiro replied it was as if it had never happened. Keith did not add anything and went back to work.

<< Why did you choose to become a photographer? >> Keith asked one day, amazing Shiro.

He had never really thought about it, it had seemed natural to him. He took pictures since he was a child, his father showed him the beauty of this art and he immediately fell in love with it.

<< I didn't choose it, it happened. >> He began to explain. << I mean that photography has always fascinated me until it became a passion. I like to capture a moment that may not come back or make you think, or a beautiful landscape untouched by man. It is always nice to photograph a beautiful subject. >> Concluded smiling in turn when he saw a smile on Keith's lips.

Normally the conversation would end there, but that day Shiro was determined to change things.

<< You instead? >>

Keith looked at him, still surprised, under the spotlight. << People liked my appearance. >> He simply rested.

Shiro didn't find it hard to believe but could that be the only reason?

<< That all? >> He let slip.

<< Yes, that's all. >> .

<< Don't you like your job? >>

<< It's not bad. >> Keith answered but Shiro realized that the tone had changed for some reason becoming gloomy.

Shiro wondered if this was due to the relationship he had with the stylist.

 

Shiro managed to find the courage to ask Keith to go out, well, not to go out but to stay at dinner in the studio after work.

He had not managed to hold himself back and after the embarrassing scene that had arisen to be able to ask him, Shiro was not so sure that Keith had understood what he meant when he accepted.

He had to make up and make things clear and when Keith came out to go and change and wear something more comfortable, Shiro took the opportunity to decorate the room giving it a more romantic look.

He had placed several pillows on the floor, lit some perfumed candles, switching off the lights and placing dishes between the cushions.

When Keith returned they both were amazed.

Keith with informal clothes and the ponytail, if possible, was even more beautiful leaving Shiro with a fast heartbeat.

Keith approached slowly, looking around.

<< Did you do all this for me? >>

<< Of course. >>

<< I didn't understand. >> Keith admitted. << I would not have changed clothes otherwise. >> He continued nervously touching his ponytail.

Keith was wearing a clearly oversized gray shirt and a pair of jeans, wearing sneakers at his feet.

<< You're beautiful. >> Shiro said suddenly approaching, blushing when he realized he had made Keith's cheeks red with his compliment.

Shiro did not expect that reaction. He was not used to the compliments?

<< Woah, it's all delicious. >> Keith said when they began to have dinner. << You are really a very good cook! >>

Shiro scratched his neck in embarrassment. << To be honest I can not cook. None of what you are eating is cooked by me. >>

Keith raised his head from the plate, finding himself in front of the worried expression of Shiro and could not help but laugh.

Shiro remained pinned to look at him. It was the first time he had heard Keith laugh and Shiro realized how much he needed it, how much time he had lost in not hearing it. He wanted to hear it again.

<< You really like me, eh? >> Asked Keith risking to make Shiro choke. << Sorry. >> He added laughing again.

<< And you? Do you like me? >> Asked Shiro feeling like a fool. He had imagined that conversation totally different, several times, and not as if it were a novice adolescent.

<< Do you remember when I asked you if you had ever thought about doing the model? >> Asked Keith and Shiro nodded. << I was trying to compliment you, yes, to tell you that I find you very beautiful. >> He concluded blushing as he looked away.

Shiro did not answer. He was not sure he would come alive the following morning.

The evening, however, after the initial embarrassment went on serene. Now that he knew the interest was returned he managed to relax and be himself.

The evening ended once again with Keith in the spotlight.

<< Stop taking pictures of me! >> Keith said putting his hands in front of his face despite being laughing.

<< But I never see you dressed like this. I will keep them forever. >> Said Shiro joining his laugh.

<< Absolutely not! Give me here. >> Keith retorted stealing his camera from his hands. << Let's see what it feels like to be on the other side. >>

Shiro laughed but did not oppose, well, not for the first five shots at least.

<< That's enough, give it back. >> He stretched out an arm to take it while Keith tried to get as far away as possible by sitting down.

Their laughter grew louder when Keith found himself lying between the cushions with Shiro above him tickling him.

<< Enough, enough, I give up. You won. >> Keith said between laughter with tears in his eyes.

When their eyes met, they chained themselves and the laughter diminished until they disappeared.

Shiro put a hand on Keith's cheek, caressing it and then brushing Keith's lips with his.

<< I'll take you away from him. >> Promise when they separated from that sweet and chaste kiss.

<< Shiro. >> He called him gently. << You can not, he will ruin my career. No agency will want me. >>

<< So you can work for me. >>

Keith laughed.

<< I'm serious! I know it's hard to emerge alone in the world of photography but not impossible. >> Shiro explained excitedly.

<< You are crazy. >> Keith said shaking his head.

<< We can be crazy together. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not leave you with the angst chapter so I wrote a honeycomb in which neither Shiro nor Keith know how to make it clear that you are interested in someone.  
> Thank you for coming to the last chapter of this collection, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks Han, for everything <3  
> Let me know what you think!  
> See you next time.
> 
> Sorry again for my bad English 
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear enough from the initial notes this fic excites me a lot also because it's the first time I write a collection and short stories, so I hope I haven't made too many mistakes or stupid mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> To the next.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


End file.
